Wolf's Bane
by Dragboar of the Skies
Summary: Taking place after "What Sleeps Beneath" WolfGang and Pumyra find themselves stranded and must survive each other, along with learning more about the pain they faced in their pasts. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Wolf's Bane**

 **Note, I do not own Skylanders, ThunderCats, Pumyra or WolfGang, all rights belong to the rightful owners.**

 **If you're confuse, read my other crossover**

 **Chapter 1: Stranded.**

* * *

Pumyra slowly, but steadily regain her senses in her mind as her memories played back to her. She remembered that moment she was crushed by a falling rock in Thundara, how she was resurrected by Mumm-ra. How she secretly acted as a spy for Mumm-ra from within the Thundercat's own group...All for one goal...

 _To make Lion-o suffered the same way she did._

The loneliness and despair she felt in her first final moments was enough to drive her. As the memories led up to her being crushed by a pile of scrap metal ten-thousand feet under the ocean. She felt the same amount of despair as she did the first time. And this time...She could smell it...

... _She could really smell it..._

 ** _What was that horrible smell!?_**

Pumyra then heard a loud snore as her eyes snapped open, there, laying beside her was a hulking mess of red fur with his mouth wide open as she was pelted with horrible breath. Her reflex kicked in as she drew back her fist and...

*BAM!*

"YOWCH!" WolfGang howled in pain as he shot up from his spot and held his nose from the puma sudden punch in the face. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!? YOU COULD'VE BROKE MY NOSE!" WolfGang yelled at the puma as she got up from her spot.

"...Sorry, But I have a reflex for when a mutt tries to sneak into my bed." Pumyra said towards the wolf in a threatening tone. "What did you think would happening you dog-" She stopped when she looked around. "...Question." Pumyra asked as she saw they were laying on a beach in the morning light. "What am I doing on a beach? And to add on top of that..." She then looked at WolfGang and yelled. "What are YOU doing here!"

"When that numb skull Kaos crashed into the sub, You got pinned down under some heavy metal." WolfGang explained as he rubbed his bruised nose. "So I figured I would help a fellow packmate out by making sure she was on one of the escape pods before the vessel sunk into the ocean..." WolfGang then added. "You're welcome!"

"I didn't asked to be saved!" Pumyra yelled at the wolf before getting up and walking away. "Lord Mumm-ra could've done if you hadn't kidnapped me!"

"Ah...Here's the thing." WolfGang started as he began to reach into his pocket. "I have something here that'll change your mind about-"

"Where's the pod?" Pumyra said when she looked around.

"Huh?" WolfGang then stood up and began to look around as well, the pod was nowhere in sight. "Hey, It was right here last night!"

"...Please, tell me you didn't forget to tie it to a rock..." Pumyra asked the now confused wolf. "You didn't." She said in horror as the wolf began to chuckle.

"Your supposed to anchor those things too? I thought that only applied to boats and stuff..." WolfGang meekly replied as Pumyra showed an angered look. The puma then tackled the wolf into the ground and proceeded to strangle his neck. "Ack! Hey! Sorry...I'm...not...a...sailor!" WolfGang sputtered out just when Pumyra shoved his head into the sand and got off him.

"Are you trying to say that we're stranded in the middle of the ocean? With no help coming?" Pumyra asked the gasping WolfGang.

"Yeah...*Huff*...Pretty much..."

"...I hate you so much..." Pumyra said before walking off towards the dense jungle behind the her.

"Hey, where are you going?" WolfGang asked as he got up from the sand.

"To find a shelter! Maybe even find a way to get off this island and away from you..." She coldly replied as she disappeared into a forest.

"What!?" WolfGang then ran after her, picking up his black-bone harp as he passed the camp he set up. "Wait up, you little dense-" WolfGang was then slapped in the face by a branch before he could finished that insult. He then moved the branches as he followed the puma deeper into the forest. After a day of hiking, the two came across a cave and started to set up a camp.

"This'll keep the creatures out at least..." Pumyra said as she threw more branches into the campfire, it was now dusk as WolfGang was sitting in the corner, playing a melody on his harp. "Instead of playing that harp, you could actually try to help, freeloader."

"I don't involve myself in group projects, corpse bride." WolfGang said to the puma as he continued to play. "Not unless I get something out of this..."

She sighed before saying. "Just stay on your side of the cave, mutt." She then laid down to sleep, slowly drifting. As soon she was fast asleep, the wolf then sighed.

"How am I going to break the news to this dense cat...?" He said with worry before continuing to play. He suddenly coughed as he gripped his chest. "...This pain...No...Impossible...My heart stopped beating years ago...Probably just some sand in my lungs..." He muttered before he continued his song. The campfire glowing warmly.

* * *

Not bad for my first spinoff... See ya next time...


	2. Chapter 2

**Wolf's Bane**

 **Note, I do not own Skylanders, ThunderCats, Pumyra or WolfGang, all rights belong to the rightful owners.**

 **If you're confuse, read my other crossover**

 **Chapter 2: Heartbeat.**

* * *

 **"** _Lazy? Mutt? I'll show her..."_ WolfGang thought as he walked through the jungle path, it was morning as the wolf was now searching for something to eat. After an argument of who'll go out to find food, WolfGang stormed out into the forest when Pumyra called him a "lazy mutt" which enraged him to the point of proving her wrong. Yesterday, the only thing they managed to eat was some fruit they found in the nearby trees that was near their camp. WolfGang didn't need to eat, due to his body's undead state he didn't need the nutrients, he only ate for pleasure...until recently that is.

 ***Tha-ump***

"What!? No!" WolfGang shouted out as he felt a sudden pain coursed through his body. He knew this pain, He _remembered_ this pain. He gripped his chest and began to pound into it. He fell to his knees as he started growling in pain. "Stop...Beating...you...stupid... ** _Heart!"_** WolfGang yelled to himself, but he still felt a pulse. WolfGang shuddered when he realized it wasn't stopping anytime soon. And that was the worst part, it his heart was beating...That means...

He gulped.

 _He was alive._

WolfGang was an Undead, like Mumm-ra. Meaning normal methods of dying won't affect him. Poisoning, starvation, blood-lost. He can just shake it off. But if his heart was beating again...It means he could get hungry, He could get really hurt...

He could really die.

" _But why now?"_ WolfGang thought to himself. _"My heart hasn't beat since..."_ He then froze as he felt the memories start to surface, as he felt a fear enveloping him. "NO! Must...Distract...stupid...brain...before...I remember..." WolfGang weakly muttered as he fell onto his chest, his ears perked when he heard the sound of a stream. Stream equals fish and fish equals food, he began to crawl towards the stream and quickly shoved his head underwater and snapped up a passing fish before swallowing it hole. He took serval deep breaths as he felt the pain fading and his mind clearing. He rolled over onto his back and rested from the trauma, He couldn't remember what happened all those years ago, his heart and mind couldn't take the emotional pain. He soon recovered before starting to look into the water waiting for a fish to pass by, after catching two large ones, he began to walk back to the cave. He didn't know exactly _when_ his heart started to beat again...But why it started beating is more of a important question.

* * *

As dinner was slowly sizzling over the campfire, Pumyra was standing by the cave entrance while WolfGang watched the food cook. "Hey, Dinner's almost ready." WolfGang said gesturing towards the cooking meal.

"...Just to be clear, this situation doesn't make us allies." Pumyra said walking towards the fire and sitting down. "But at least you're not entirely useless."

WolfGang just sat there and gritted his teeth as he handed the puma her fried fish on a stick before grabbing his own meal and began to tear at it with his teeth. He was starting to lose his patience, one more blow from the puma was all it would take for the wolf to call her out. "You know, a "Thanks for a meal!" Would be appreciated here..." WolfGang after swallowing his meal.

"Please..." Pumyra began causing the canine to raise the brow. "If it wasn't for you, I would've been at the pyramid by Lord Mumm-ra's side..." She then began to speak more threatening. "Thanks to you, I'm stuck in the middle of the ocean until my lord tracks me with the link he bound to me...And until then, I'm stuck here looking at the most sorriest excuse for a warrior I think I ever seen...Who probably spends more time playing that thrown together bone-and-strings then he does with training."

"Uh...Even warriors have hobbies too you know!" WolfGang snapped back at her before picking up his harp and playing a tune. "...Besides, those shrimpy arms of yours begs to differ-"

* **Th-wang!***

WolfGang then blinked as he looked down and saw one of the strings on his harp had been cut through, he looked towards Pumyra and saw her aiming her wrist towards him, he saw a small weapon strapped underneath her arm. " _A concealed crossbow!? How did I not notice that when I was carrying her?"_ He thought before realizing.

"HEY! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO FIND STRINGS AROUND HERE?!" WolfGang shouted when he was brought back to reality.

"I'm not as defenseless as you think..." She coldly replied as she pulled back on her armbow, ready to take a shot at a much larger target. "Now, then let's discuss your loyalty towards this truce."

"YOU-! Arggggg!" WolfGang growled as he jumped up to his feet. "I'm not kissing anyone's feet here! NOT TO YOU, OR THAT CORPSE!"

"Listen here you-"

"NO! YOU LISTEN!" WolfGang interrupted her. Causing her to keep her bow trained on him as he circled the fire towards her. "If it wasn't for me, You would've been fish food back in that sub!"

"Mumm-ra wouldn't allow that!" She countered, Causing the wolf to slowly chuckled. "He wouldn't betray me, just as I won't betray him."

"Oh...Really?" WolfGang said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his tape recorder. "Even when he said something like this so clearly?"

 ***Cli-ck!***

 ** _"I lost my empire thanks to those Felines! And this time, I'm not going to make the same mistake, I'll_** ** _annihilate each and every one of those wretched cats until every last one, included that tool Pumyra! Has been snuffed out!"_**

A flash of lighting lit up the cave as soon as the recording ended, causing the puma to lower her arm with a shocked expression. "What-What was that just now?" Pumyra asked still maintaining her shocked look. Rain started to fall outside as the mood shifted.

"A recording of Mumm-ra that I snagged when I was talking to him..." WolfGang said with a cold tone, he began to chuckle as Pumyra started to shake her head in disbelief. "...And he said the word "Tool" So clearly..."

"No...It's a trick...You're trying to trick me!" Pumyra said backing away. She was backed into a cave wall as WolfGang began to growl

"OPEN YOUR EYES, WOMAN!" WolfGang suddenly shouted, causing the puma to flinch. "From the very moment Mumm-ra laid eyes on you, he was using you from the very start just so he can get his hands on that STUPID GAUNTLET OF HIS!" WolfGang then slowly started taking deep breathes. "...I respect the fact that he saved your life, but at some point, you have to draw the line...I thought that you were actually a prisoner...But I guess not..." He looked up and saw Pumyra looking at a floor with a devasted look.

There was a long silence between the two as the storm continued to pound against the cave. "Get out."

Pumyra then looked up when she heard him. "This alliance was a bad idea from the start...Just...Leave." WolfGang said with a dead tone, he closed his eyes to try to relax, when he opened them, Pumyra had already left.

"Heh...At least I have this entire cave to myself..." WolfGang said chuckling as the storm continue, he was about to set down when...

 _*Thum-ump*_

 _"NO! Not...Again..."_ He said clutching his chest. "You...Are NOT making me go after her!" WolfGang muttered as he curled up onto the ground. He would ignore it! Yes! It would soon go away as WolfGang fell asleep...

 ** _*Thum-ump*_**

 ** _*Thum-ump*_**

 ** _*THUM-UMP*_**

 **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ALRIGHT ALREADY, I'LL GO FIND HER!"** WolfGang nearly screamed when his new found guilt drove him to madness. He grabbed his harp before running out of the cave and jumping towards the tree top, he began leaping from tree to tree scanning the forest floor for her.

* * *

Pumyra laid on the rain-drenched ground, struggling to get her leg free from a root that had ensnared it. She began to hear footsteps, she looked in front of her and saw a pack of red eyes coming towards her, out from the shadows came jaguar like creatures, who's bodies are covered in stone. "Jarocks." She muttered to herself. These creatures live in dense jungles and hunt in packs. She then close her eyes awaiting the end. Suddenly, she heard something land in front of him. She saw a bulky silhouette standing in the rain, a flash of lighting revealed it to be WolfGang. Suddenly, the wolf charged at the pack, sending two into the air before a Jarock charged at him, WolfGang quickly shielding himself with his harp. The force was enough to break the black harp in half, WolfGang then hissed before chucking the two pieces away behind him. The two pieces landed beside Pumyra, quickly she grabbed the blade part and began cutting herself free from the root.

WolfGang was doing more worst then her as two of the Jarocks had clung to his back and started to claw at it, He grabbed the two by their rock tails and swung them at the leader. Causing the three's rock bodies to shatter like stone.

WolfGang began to breath deep as he stood there in the rain before falling face first to the ground. "Stupid mutt!" Pumyra cursed as she finally cut herself free. She then ran over to the batter-worn wolf. His back had three large cuts, blood was starting to leak out of them. Pumyra then quickly grabbed the two pieces of his axe before tying them to her back. She then grabbed WolfGang's legs as she started to drag the unconscious wolf back to the cave.

* * *

To be continued...Please review...


	3. Chapter 3

**Wolf's Bane**

 **Note, I do not own Skylanders, ThunderCats, Pumyra or WolfGang, all rights belong to the rightful owners.**

 **If you're confuse, read my other crossover**

 **Chapter 3: Refurnished bond.**

* * *

WolfGang hissed as he felt a stinging burn connect with his back, stirring him from his sleep. "Ahhh...Burns...Burns!" WolfGang groaned in pained he then lifted his head up and saw Pumyra applying a green herb to his back. "You! Get off of me!" He yelled before attempting to shoved the puma away, only to be thwarted when his shoulders were jolted with pain.

"Hold still!" Pumyra yelled back as she forced the wolf onto his chest. "Your wounds will get infected if I don't treat them!"

"Why do you care!?" WolfGang yelled in pain as the burning sensations continued. He was now laying on his stomach as he started to whimper in pain.

"...Just hold still...You going to need to lay down for a few hours for the bleeding to stop..." That was all Pumyra said before leaving the leaves on his back.

"Or you could grab the bandages from the first aid kit that I snagged from the sub..." WolfGang said before pointing towards the wall of the cave. "It's in that rutsack over there..."

Upon noticing the bag, she looked at WolfGang with a leer. "You had medical supplies and you didn't tell me!?" She shouted at the wolf, he replied by shrugging. She sighed before getting up and walking over to the bag. After a few minutes, WolfGang's torso was wrapped in white bandages, Pumyra was finishing the last wrap before walking over to her side of the fire. The two sat there, unable to think of anything to say as the rain poured away outside.

"...Uh..." WolfGang started awkwardly. "...About...that recording...with Mumm-ra..." Pumyra then looked at the wolf who was attempting to look away.

"I don't want to talk about it." Pumyra said bluntly before looking over to the wall were both pieces of WolfGang's bony harp sat broken, it had returned to its gray color. "Your harp..."

"Oh, Don't beat yourself up about it..." WolfGang said as he began to lay down. "Mumm-ra was the one who enchanted it..."

As the canine started to snore, Pumyra looked at the harp as thoughts crossed her mind. She then got up and walked over to it and picked up the bladed side and carried it back over to her side, she pulled out one of the metal arrowheads from her bow and began carving on the bone.

* * *

WolfGang then started to awake to the sound of birds chirping, he started to slowly get up as the pain in his back was lesser than before.

"Morning." Pumyra said as she set more firewood on the dimming flame. "How's your back feeling?" She asked the wolf.

"I think I can get around, it isn't hurting bad..." WolfGang said as he rotated his shoulder.

"Then here..." Pumyra said as she pulled something in front of her. It was the blade half of his harp, but was heavily modified. He saw her also holding a quiver of arrows. "..As thanks for saving my life last night..."

"You remade my harp into a bow?" WolfGang said as he took both his harp and the quiver. "I'm more of an axe guy, puma."

He then looked at the newly made harp before he heard her say: "Want me to teach you?"

* * *

The arrow landed into the ground, far off from the target drawn on the tree. "WolfGang, Are you even aiming?" Pumyra scolded at the agitated wolf.

"Hey! I'm trying here!" WolfGang said before grabbing another arrow and readying it to fire. As Pumyra watch the wolf pull back on the string she shook her head.

"You're straining yourself with the pullback..." She said before she suddenly got next to WolfGang. "Here, Keep your head straight..." She then grabbed WolfGang's arm that was pulling on the arrow and got him to widen his arm span. "Keep your arms distant from each other...And..." She then watched as WolfGang correcting his stance before saying: "Release!"

The arrow landed with a thunk into the center of the tree bark as WolfGang chuckled. "I...I Did it..." WolfGang said as he looked at the spot he fired at.

"See? Doesn't it feel good to do it yourself?" Pumyra said slightly grinning.

"It's archery, Pumyra. Not making a sandwich..." WolfGang countered. He then lowered the bow to his side. "What's your plan?" He then regretted that when Pumyra looked at him. "What?"

"I thought you said this alliance was a bad idea to begin with?" Pumyra said frowning as she recounted those words last night.

WolfGang then took a deep breath. "Okay...Maybe..." He started as the puma looked at him. "I could work with you until we got back to the mainland."

"Is that right?" Pumyra said as she thought, truth be told, she would feel a little safer if he had a companion to fight off any creatures they encountered. Although, she doubt he would do much in this physical state, She decided. "Alright, but you have to swear that you won't lose you temper like you did last night." She told the wolf.

"...Fine..." Was all the canine said as he tried to look away from her.

"...Now then..." Pumyra began as she looked around. "We should probably start gathering materials for a raft, along with food for the voyage..." She looked at WolfGang. "...Unless you still have a problem with taking orders?"

"...No...I'll bite..." WolfGang muttered as he host both the bow and the quiver behind his back and fasten them to the strap around his shoulders, before adding: "For now..."

"Good..." Pumyra said before walking off ahead of the canine. The wolf merely snorted as he tried to get over the idea of following her orders, but swallowed it before following after her deeper into the forest.

 _"This is going to be a long summer..."_ WolfGang thought to himself, as he subconsciously growled at the feline.

* * *

Please Review, to be contiuned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wolf's Bane**

 **Note, I do not own Skylanders, ThunderCats, Pumyra or WolfGang, all rights belong to the rightful owners.**

 **If you're confuse, read my other crossover**

 **Chapter 4: Symphony of Pain.**

* * *

WolfGang grunted as he and Pumyra set the timber on the beach next to the others. "Alright, now we need some ropes or vines and this raft should be sea worthy..." Pumyra said as he stepped back. She then heard the sound of strumming and turned to see WolfGang strumming the two strings on his bow.

"How am I going to play with two strings...?-OW!" WolfGang howled in pain when he pulled back too far on the first string, causing the bow to smack him in the face. Dropping the bow as he covered his hurt face.

Pumyra then shook her head before kneeling down to pick up the bow, as she lifted it up, she stopped and notice a spot of white dirt on the bone she couldn't have seen when carving it. She used her thumb to scrape away the dirt, her eyes saw a piece of a letter; she curiosity scraped more of the dirt out of the way and found an inscription engraved on the bone.

 _Always play from the heart- Celio_

"Who's Celio?" Pumyra asked the wolf as he finished rubbing his nose. He crooked his head.

"Cel-who?"

"Celio, It said her name right here, next to "Always play from the heart." Does that sound familiar?" She said as she showed him the harp and the inscription.

"If this is some kind of joke..." WolfGang snagged the bow and began searching for the inscription. "Then I'm not-" He slowed when he saw and read it himself. " _Interested..."_

"WolfGang...?...! WolfGang! You're bleed-"

WolfGang's hearing changed as he began to lose track of Pumyra's voice. He started hearing angered yelling and booing. _"No...No, It's coming back!"_ He thought as his head filled with pain. His eyes snapped opened to find himself standing in a burning concert hall, on the center stage. _"What...Did I do this?"_ He then heard panic breathing, he looked down and saw a female dog, a collie with brown fur and blue eyes. _"Celio? Celio, What's happening? Why is everything on..."_ He then saw her terrified expression as she backed away from the stage. _"Celly...Why are you so scared? It's me! Your fiance! We been dating ever since we met at the university, Don't you recognize me?"_ The collie then started to shake her head before running away. " _Celly!? Hey! Don't leave me here!"_ WolfGang growled as he leapt off the stage and began to walk coldly after her. **_"I said WAIT!"_**

A soundwave of pain shocked the entire hall, causing the collie to stumble and nearly collide with a nearby mirror that had falling from it's hook. _"You, You were going to abandon me? I thought you understood me...But no, You were just like the audience..."_ He then raised his axe ready to finish her, when he suddenly saw his reflection in the broken mirror. " _What!? Is...Is that me? Why do I look like a monster...?"_ Suddenly, Celio shoved him into the ground and made a run for the exit. _"No!...I'm...Not a monster! I'm WolfGang, the greatest musician in all of Skylands...Must...Get...Out of this dump..."_ WolfGang then started dizzily stumble over to a set of doors as the heat started to fill his lungs, with the majority of his strength he pushed the doors opened and stumbled into the light. As he fell, he started hearing voices.

 _"I...I Did it...I created an all new musical note!"_

 _"I'm sure it'll be a one of a kind symphony that'll be remembered forever."_

 _"What!? OW! This...Music...It's killing me!?"_

 _"WOLFGANG! What kind of notes did you use?!"_

 _"Everyone, get out! that crazy dog's music has set fire to the speaker system!"_

 _"Where's WolfGang? Where's my husband!?"_

 _"He was crushed by one of the speakers, miss Celio...He's dead."_

 _"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HIS BODY WASNT THERE!? IT COULD'NT HAVE JUST GOT UP ON IT'S OWN AND WALKED AWAY!"_

 _"I...I remember now...The day...That I died..."_

WolfGang felt himself being shaken awake, Pumyra was by him; yelling into his face as his hearing came back. "-Gang! WolfGang, Can you hear me?"

"..."

"WolfGang, I need you to say something." Pumyra said as she noticed his unresponsiveness. The canine was clutching his bow with glazed over eyes, Pumyra was starting to worry. "WolfGang, Please say something!"

"...I need to be alone, we'll finish the raft later."

Pumyra blinked as the canine got up and walked off into the forest. Okay, she was sure when people started having nose-bleeding and going into trances was not a healthy sign.

* * *

Pumyra tossed a branch in the fire as the sun set over the horizon. Still no sight of WolfGang; now it was way past "Being Alone" She needed to find out what happened to him, And this time...She's not going to take "I have a headache." For an answer. After making sure she was well equipped, she set out into the jungle; after an hour of hiking, she was about to call it quits and head back. She hoped that'll she would find him there and talk to him, That is until she starting hearing music coming from the tallest tree on the island, it was then the moon rose over the tree that she saw a familiar silhouette.

"WolfGang." She said before beginning to jog over towards the tree.

High in the tree, WolfGang was strumming away from a perch that overlooked the entire island, flicking away at the two strings. "I can't believe I remembered...I swore over the years to never let it held me back..." He silently whispered as he watched the moon rise. The moonlight blinded WolfGang temporarily as he faced downwards and saw the same inscription.

 _Always play from the heart- Celio_

He frowned, he growled. He wanted to smashed this stupid bow into a million pieces.

...But he couldn't, he just couldn't.

As the wind started to blow, he began to strum a tune and began to turn it into a song as the feelings started to take on the form of words.

 **"I had plans."**

 **"Just for you and I."**

 **"In this world that bites."**

 **"I don't want us to live out an empty dream."**

 **"Nor, Do I want you to leave _me..."_**

He stepped on a branch that bent downwards onto a lower branch that was big as a stage, continuing to play.

 **"I'll work as hard as it takes."**

 **"I'll take what I don't break."**

 **"Anything to keep you from leaving."**

 **"Or at least that what I was Planning."**

 **"But, The plan's been dashed to the side."**

 **"No second chances to make you smile."**

 **"Does it matter if I _apologized?"_**

 **"That was the Plan."**

 **"It was the plan..."**

 **"I had plans..."**

 **" _I had plans..."_**

WolfGang then sighed as he slowly sat down to rest. "Play from the heart, Huh?" WolfGang ears perked up when he heard Pumyra walking up towards him on the branch.

"Pumyra..."

"Don't start." She interrupted as she walked over to him and sat next to him. "...Did it feel good when you were playing?"

"That song just now?" WolfGang said as he notice the puma's prying look. "...Yeah, made me relax a bit."

"That's because you were being honest with your feelings." Pumyra started causing the wolf to flinch.

He blinked. "Woah, Woah, WOAH! Who, Told you I had feelings!?" WolfGang said nearly yelling. Suddenly, the puma then punch him in the shoulder.

"I warn you not to start with me. Now, look." WolfGang rubbed his shoulders as Pumyra spoke. "Clearly, you were in some kind of trauma that involved this Celio. And we're not going to get off this island, unless you're sure of yourself."

"..."

"And it's not just you..." Pumyra added. "I've been denying myself of what's been happing lately. Mumm-ra, Lion-o's feelings for me that..." She then looked down. "That probably should belong to that Tessa, more than me...More than I deserve for what I've done."

WolfGang then looked at her for a moment before facing the other way. "...I think it was, eight, ten years since then. It all started during the first days on my first year at the Moonlit Island's university for Musical Arts..." WolfGang said trying to piece together his story, Pumyra listen in carefully. "I was the son of a young lord, who on my eight birthday, chose the bones of the Endred Dragon to help craft my first instrument. He was a renown hunter, and thought I should learn combat as a failsafe in case the music career failed. After being accepted into the school, I met...Her." WolfGang then sighed.

"Her?" Pumyra asked the wolf who continued.

"Celio, Her family was famous for performing at the largest gatherings in Skyland's history. And, we sort of met by chance." He then laid back on the branch as he continued. "...I learned from her that music mostly comes from the heart, when my harp broke during a fight with the school snob. She had her family's best instrument crafters to repair it, and to make sure I never lose my temper again, she engraved a special message into the bone to remind me that a great musician always plays from the heart... She was the one who stood up for against the snob, who; said I wasn't of artisan blood, That I shouldn't be here, but Celly stood her ground. It was then I decided that I'll always protect her, as she protected my right to hope for a chance to become the best musician I can be."

"So, what happened?" Pumyra asked before WolfGang frown.

"We passed through all four years, got honor degrees, and I landed my first recital at the concert hall. And I said to Celio: "Celly, If I wow the audience with this performance, I am going to ask for your paw in marriage." I would keep that promise, I worked tirelessly, experimenting with different tones and frequencies...Trying to find a sound that was one of a kind, on the week of the concert; I discovered a music note that wasn't heard or added in any music sheets in Skylands, After jotting it down into my symphony's music sheets, I ran towards the concert hall with glee in my step. I wasn't nervous at all, I just discovered the best note in all of music history..." WolfGang's chuckling disappeared as his eyes glazed over again. "Or so I thought."

"Thought?" Pumyra said as she saw the Wolf's morbid face.

"When the music reached the notes I invented...The audience didn't just hate it...It actually physically _hurt_ them..." WolfGang said as Pumyra just crooked her head in confusion.

"But that's impossible! Music can't do that...Right?" Pumyra asked the grim wolf.

"...Turns out, I unintentionally invented the musical note for _pain."_ WolfGang then looked at his harp as the memories returned again. "But I didn't realize it at the time, I was furious that they weren't liking the music, THAT I, the greatest musician invented. I was so enrage that I ordered the speakers to be turned up to eleven, it only made things worst. Most of the speakers were being blown to pieces by my masterpiece. The audience booed at me, telling me to stop; I was driven to madness so far...That I didn't notice the giant speaker behind me tipping over and...That's it."

"Huh?" Pumyra was curious why he stopped.

"I was crushed to death by the speaker, as the concert hall was set ablaze." WolfGang answered, however; this contradicts for what Pumyra knows so well.

"WolfGang, You couldn't have died! Because, let me clarify, You're standing right here!" She argued as WolfGang got up. "...Right..."

WolfGang just stare at her with morbid eyes as it struck her. _"By the gods..._ You...You're just like Mumm-ra...aren't you...?"

"Yep, When the speaker was on top of my crushed corpse, it...Did something to me...It was still pumping out my Symphony of Pain, And since I died at the same time; the dark energy of suffering merged with my dead body to make me...Undead..." Pumyra then lowered her arms as she listened. "My body became more muscled and beastly, When I came to. Celio was standing there, seeing me emerge from the wreckage. She didn't even recognized me... I couldn't think, I couldn't feel...All I did feel, was rage...She ran off when I carelessly tried to stop her...And nearly killed her in cold blood in the process. She got away, but..."

"WolfGang..." Pumyra then rested against the bark of the tree.

"I was in so much pain, I sealed off most of those memories of myself and became the WolfGang Skylands fears today...I met the Golden Queen and the Doom Raiders...And the rest is history..." WolfGang then turned to the side and exhale deeply. "To be honest...Ever since my heart stopped, I was able to comment crimes without a sign of guilt...That is...Until...I met you..."

"Me...?" Pumyra then started to wonder. How could it all changed with just one meeting?

"Because, Shortly after I met you..." He began to mumble that last part. "It...Started beating again..."

"Really? That explains why you were bleeding last night...Wait a moment!" She then got up from her spot. "A heart can't just beat again after stopping for years!"

"Well...they say love can prove fatal."

Pumyra froze.

"WolfGang...Are...Are you trying to say...You're in love with..." Pumyra then turned away before saying. " _Me?"_

"I don't know...I'm scared out of my mind..." WolfGang said clutching his head.

"Should I...?" Pumyra said pointing towards the direction of the cave.

"Yeah...I'll be there in a little bit."

Pumyra then slightly nodded before starting to jump down the branches into the forest below. WolfGang then laid back and watched the stars above, was he _really_ in love with that cat? If was so confusing as he tried to gather his thoughts when-

 **"AHHHHHHHHHH!"**

WolfGang shot up. "Pumyra!"

* * *

Pumyra panicked as she shot at the giant boss Jarock, the small metal arrows having no effect; as it chased her into a small clearing as she was stopped by a wall of boulders, too high to climb. "No..." Pumyra then repeated as she looked around the wall for something to climb on. "No, No, No NO NO!" She then turned around and saw the giant Jarock closing in when an arrow was shot into its shoulder.

"Hey! Rock head!" WolfGang said pulling back another arrow and fired, this time it struck it right in one of it's four eyes, causing it to hiss in pain. He reached for another arrow only to grab air. "Dang! That was my last one!" He then looked at the Jarock and gripping his bow in a different grip. "Time to do this the old fashion way. COME ON THEN!" WolfGang then charged at the Jarock only to be knocked to the side and into a nearby tree, breaking it.

"WOLFGANG!" Pumyra screamed as the Jarock resumed towards it's first prey.

"Pumyra..." WolfGang muttered, he forced himself to stand; he felt more fury than ever. He grabbed the string and began to pull back, suddenly, a bony arrow radiating with purple-deathly music notes appeared as he readied his shot. "Chew on this bone, you monster."

The bony arrow zipped towards the Jarock and pierced through it's stone body in one shot. It exploded into a sharp of stone chunks and appeared to be rained for a few seconds as Pumyra ran up to the wolf.

"How did you do that!?" Pumyra half asked, half yelled.

"Guess my true undead powers are really taking a liking to the bow." WolfGang replied before he and Pumyra both laughed for a moment before falling onto the grass and staring into the starlit sky.

"...Pumyra...?" WolfGang started as he laid next to Pumyra.

"Even if you ask, I'm going to have to say no."

"Huh?"

"You're going to ask if I want to spend more time with you..." Pumyra started as WolfGang's grin disappeared. "The truth is... I don't know anything about you except for your life story...I don't know you..." WolfGang then returned to his glassy-eye look before Pumyra said: "But I want to..."

"Wh-What?" WolfGang nearly sputtered when he heard that.

"We actually have a lot more in common at first glance..." Pumyra said as she got up. "That's why I want to travel with you for a while, to find out who you and I am..."

"Mumm-ra won't like it that his favorite tool ran off with a flea-ridden mutt..." WolfGang added comically as he stood up beside her.

"That's why we'll have to lay low when we get back to the mainland..." Pumyra said before thinking. "...And maybe even find out when Lion-o and those Skylanders will attack his pyramid..."

"You want to help the good guys?" WolfGang said blinking. "...We may get thrown in the slammer afterwards, they're not going to overlook our criminal records for one deed of heroism..."

"True...But it's a start on making things right again..." Pumyra added as WolfGang shook his head.

"What the heck, I was planning on getting myself thrown into the town jail for violating the peace. Might as well do it with style." WolfGang then began playing a tune as he and Pumyra started to head back.

* * *

The Next Morning.

"Alright. It's ready." WolfGang said as he finished tying the last knot, the raft was complete. with provisions and fresh water to last a week. They were all set to head towards the main lands.

"Alright, get the sail ready, there's a strong wind heading our way." Pumyra said as she felt the wind getting stronger.

WolfGang then pushed the raft into the sea and scrambled on, he then turned towards the puma and extended a hand. "So, Ready to go out into the world and make some bad choices?" He asked sarcastically as Pumyra grabbed his hand.

"Somehow that makes me feel a little more confident..." She replied as the wolf pulled her on board. They then opened the raft's sails just as the winds picked up and pushed them off towards the horizon.

With the pain in the past, it was time to find healing in the future...Or perhaps...In each other...?

* * *

The end...The Story continues in Skylanders ThunderSurged!


End file.
